Leafpool and Crowfeather talk
by beingmeandlovingit
Summary: I think Leafpool and Crowfeather should have talked after he found out about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, it picks up at the gathering in Sunrise Leaf Crow please R


**This is a Leafpool and Crowfeather fanfiction, ****it's set at the gathering in Sunrise I changed the gathering around a bit though I hope you don't mind please review and tell me if I should continue or not hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disc: I don't own warriors**

**

* * *

**Leafpool watched in despair as her daughter stepped forward her green eyes where angry and piercing, her black fur was prickled in unmistakable pride but yet she still looked so lost and confused underneath it all. Every cats eyes where on her cats never usually interupted during gatherings they looked shocked yet curious, they had no idea what she was going to say, Leafpool knew she knew as soon as her daughter interupted the gathering that Hollyleaf was going to tell everyone who her parent truly are.

"Cats of all clans I am going to tell everyone my true heritage"gasps where heard from cats of all clans yowls of shock rage and protest were heard to "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not my parents, my true parents are Leafpool a medicne cat and Crowfeather, yes Crowfeather of Windclan" her tone held no emotion and it bothered Leafpool, the yowls and gasps of shock and grew almost painfully loud, as some cats turned to glare at Leafpool she felt everything slip away from her, _now they know, know they'll all hate me._

She turned her eyes to Jayfeather, she felt the yowls of the clan cats slip away from her as she looked at her son, he was looking at Hollyleaf shaking his head his sightless eyes where filled with regret for what his sister just did, his eyes slid up to meet Leafpool's and the reassurance in them made her heart momentarily fill with warmth it was like he was silently telling her that it's okay that he doesn't hate 's eyes slid away from Jayfeather when she senced something was wrong with her sister, Squirrelflight was staring at Brambleclaw with desperation and sorrow in her emrald eyes, yowls where heard in the background as Brambleclaw stepped away from Squirrelflight growling, there was pain in his eyes as well as Squirrelflights, _why do I do that why do I always end up causing everyone pain_ Leafpool thought bitterly.

She looked to her father who was already staring at her he looked shocked ashamed and disappointed, so disappointed she felt like yowling in sorrow, my own father hates me my own_ father_ she thought feeling her heart sink. Her eyes locked with Crowfeather's ice blue ones he looked more hurt than Leafpool had ever seen any cat look, but only for a fox-length before his eyes we're replaced with blinding anger she felt her heart tear as his ears pulled back and he growled a fierce angry growl at her. The tearing inside Leafpool that when all the murmmers and yowl returned to her ears it was all to much she wanted to feel numb she wanted to _die._

"I tried to tell you there just wasn't a right time" she meowed desperetly trying to explain her breathing turned to gasps as the pain became unbarable when he just glared at her before turning to Onestar.

"I didn't know about it, I don't have feelings for her or the kits" He meowed his voice full of anger, Leafpool winced she knew everything was going to be tuff for him now and it was all her fault, she looked down studying the leaves at her feet, she didn't want to see hate in her Clanmates eyes the disappointement that there medicne cat would do such a thing, she broke there trust in her and the knoledge of it made the burning in her broken heart so much worse.

"Silence" Firestar eventually called Leafpool looked up at him she didn't notice the leaders had been talking, she gulped praying desperetly to Starclan that the leaders won't exile her"we're going to finish the gathering as uasual, we have decided that there leaders may choose how Leafpool and Crowfeather will be punished" Firestar looked disappointedly at Leafpool as he said her name _he probably doesn't even want me to be his daughter anymore _she thought sadly.

Onestar continued as if nothing had ever happened telling the clans about patrols,new apprentices and other things, Leafpool wasn't really listening her eyes searched for Crowfeather he was going to get punished and it was all her fault, when her eyes locked with the place he was last she tilted her head in confusion there was no cat there. She heared quiet hissing behind her and she immedietly knew it was him she whipped her head around to see him standing in the bush right behind her, he flicked his tail motioning for her to follow him she hesitently followed him away from the gathering wondering why he was doing this _does he want to talk or yell at me or does he just want to tell me how much he hates me_ she decided that was probably it that he wants to yell at her for never telling him, she was right of course as soon as they stopped on the far of the island his head whipped around his eyes where blazing in anger she fought the need to turn around and run back to the gathering but she decided she deserves whatever he says, she kept the secret of his kits from him after all.

He paced around her in angry circles while she followed him with her amber eyes, "how could you do this to me, how could you not tell me about MY OWN KITS, not only that but now every cat in my clan hates me including my actual mate" he growled out angrily Leafpool flinched at the mention of Nightcloud and she realized how much he really has to go through because of her mistake she should have told him she should have told Firestar and Brambleclaw and everyone else. "Onestar will probably exile me, and now nowhone will trust me when I haven't even done anything wrong, and it's all you're fault I hate you"she almost howled in pain as those last three words came out of his mouth, he finally stopped pacing and stood infront of her, his almost black fur was standing on end and his once gentle eyes were overcome with anger, right now looking at him she found it hard to belive that those deep blue eyes once looked at her with love he looked frightening now standing over her.

He raised a paw to strike her and she shrunk back closing her eyes but she refused to flee because she honestly believed she deserved this. Leafpool was prepared for the blow so when she felt nothing she opened her wide eyes in shock, Crowfeather was looking down his shoulders slumped his tail at his side he looked so lost she longed to comfort him, but she thought he wouldn't appreciate it.

" I don't get it as much as I try to hate you, as much as I try to convince mycelf that I do, I could never ever in my life hurt you" he mumbled almost to himself, his voice was filled with anguish Leafpool almost didn't notice she was to busy trying to figure out from his words whether there was the slightest chance he might still have feelings for her "I could never hurt you I can't believe I almost did" he mutted almost to quietly for her to hear before he turned around and fled back in the direction of the gathering, she was left standing there staring after him in shock thinking _no matter how much you may dislike me I will always love you._

_

* * *

_

**TA!-DA!**

**please review because I would like that very much =D**

**I know Crowfeather's mean in this but hey! he didn't know he had more children so... he had a right to be angry.**


End file.
